El origen de mi odio
by LauSeg
Summary: Esta historia se remonta a la época de Solaria la talla monstruos, quien, sin querer negociar con los monstruos, provoca la verdadera convicción de Toffee por destruir la magia y asegurar la victoria para los septarianos.


**Hola queridos lectores.**

**Sí, me he ido por un buen tiempo, pero, antes de que se estrene "Cleaved", he tenido la idea de presentar este One-shot precuela que se enfrasca más en el origen de la convicción de Toffee por destruir la magia, me he inspirado a montones y espero que disfruten de lo que mi imaginación puede llegar a ofrecerles.**

**Disclaimer: Star vs the forces of evil es propiedad de Daron Nefcy, la historia aquí relatada es completamente de mi autoría.**

**Advertencia: Spoilers de todos los episodios de la cuarta temporada exceptuando "Cleaved".**

**Ahora sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

* * *

El aire se sentía gélido, mas no era por el clima, sino por el ambiente tensionado dentro de aquella oscura sala, la cual en su interior solo se podía ver una gran mesa rectangular, rodeada por líderes de distintas especies, y en la silla más decorada, se encontraba sentada la reina regente de Mewni, quien apenas podía contener la ira que llevaba, pues no deseaba para nada una reunión con semejantes escorias, sin embargo, su pequeña hija la había convencido de charlar, aquella niña tierna no deseaba la guerra, aunque tampoco le agradaba sentir a los monstruos destrozando viviendas plebeyas, ahora, mientras aquella reunión se estaba llevando a cabo, aquella niña se encontraba saltando por los pasillos del gran castillo mientras tarareaba una melodía que de seguro estaría ansiosa por componer en su pequeña guitarra, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien de un enorme volumen y cayó sentada al suelo, y al levantar la mirada, sus ganas de gritar eran inmensas, pero una gran mano monstruosa cubrió su pequeña boca mientras aquel ser trataba de calmar a la pequeña niña.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —, repitió incontables veces el monstruo con un semblante lleno de preocupación —. Voy tarde a la reunión del pacto de paz, no te preocupes —, y al escuchar aquello, la pequeña dejó de sentirse asustada, y suavemente retiró la mano del monstruo de su boca.

— ¿No…no vas a secuestrarme? —, preguntó confundida.

— ¿Secuestrarte? —, la miró completamente extrañado —, ¿por qué haría eso?

—Bueno…soy la princesa, y tú eres un monstruo… —, respondió ella dudosa.

— ¿Qué? —, aunque a él no le sorprendiera que los mewmanos los vieran de ese modo, le entristecía observar como educaban a sus hijos inculcándoles odio, miedo y resentimiento, sin embargo, procedió a mirarla a los ojos de una manera intimidante —. ¿Sabes? Podría comerte en estos precisos momentos.

La pequeña estaba que temblaba de miedo, aun así, no corría ni intentaba esconderse, pues si su madre era la persona más valiente que conocía, ella debía seguir su ejemplo y tratar de llevar la situación de la mejor manera posible.

— ¿Y por qué no comes un Snookers? —, y así, de manera repentina señaló una gran máquina dispensadora de chocolates de marca Snookers que se encontraba a pocos metros de donde estaban ellos —. Son más deliciosos que los mewmanos.

— ¿Y quién me da garantía de ellos? —, cuestionó el monstruo mientras la miraba con desconfianza.

—Yo, mira —, y olvidándose de todo el miedo que la había dominado en un principio, agarró la gran mano de aquel ser gigante y lo condujo hasta la máquina.

—Y, ¿cómo se supone que los saquemos de ahí? —, preguntó él confundido, a lo cual la pequeña princesa soltó una risa tierna y sonora.

—Es muy fácil, mira —, y aprovechando su diminuto tamaño, la niña se escabulló por la compuerta de salida y trepó hasta tomar un buen número de barras de chocolate, las cuales sacó sin problema mientras salía de la máquina —. Ten —, ofreció ella con una enorme e inocente sonrisa mientras le ofrecía un monto de dulces al ahora atónito monstruo.

— ¿Ya no me tienes miedo? —, preguntó confuso mientras comenzaba a comer.

—No, de hecho podríamos ser buenos amigos —, respondió la princesa mientras comía sus propios chocolates —, a ambos nos encantan los Snookers, te pido disculpas por actuar precipitadamente, te ves bueno a decir verdad —, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el monstruo sonrió ante la sinceridad y cariño de la pequeña a quien ahora acompañaba en una merienda improvisada.

—Yo debería disculparme —, dijo él mientras miraba los tiernos y grandes ojos de su nueva amiga —. A veces me molesta que me tengan miedo a primera vista, y actúo en consecuencia amenazándolos.

—Entonces… ¿no comes gente? —, preguntó la niña curiosa.

—De hecho sí, pero esto es más delicioso, tenías razón —, y sin meditarlo dos veces, acarició el suave rostro de la pequeña princesa con su gran mano, quien se alegró bastante, pues no creía que ellos llegaran a tener tanto en común.

—No creo que deberías asustarlos —, soltó con preocupación mientras limpiaba su boca con la manga de su vestido —. Solo les darías más razón para odiarte.

—Oh pequeña, si supieras cuanto he intentado que piensen lo contrario —, respondió el monstruo observándola con una tristeza profunda —, de hecho, vine acá para tratar de hacer la paz con la reina —, y al decir aquellas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pues recordó que ella se encontraba esperándolo para empezar con el tratado de paz, cosa que se había olvidado por completo, así que se levantó de manera precipitada —, tengo que irme, tu mamá debe estar esperándome.

— ¿Volverás? —, preguntó ella con brillo en su dulce mirada.

—Por supuesto, todo saldrá bien —, ni él sabía si saldría bien o no, sin embargo, ya había hecho una amiga nueva, y había ganado una nueva razón por la cual defender su causa —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eclipsa, ¿y tú? —, respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Globgor, volveré cuando menos lo esperes princesita —, y dicho esto, tomando una actitud caballerosa besó la pequeña mano de la princesa y partió corriendo hasta llegar al salón de juntas, mientras la pequeña Eclipsa lo observaba con admiración "Ya tengo la letra de mi nueva canción", pensó mientras sus pupilas marcaban un brillo intenso.

…

—Hasta que al fin llegas, bestia —, dijo la reina Solaria con total desprecio mientras Globgor tomaba lugar entre sus compañeros, y por su parte ella no estaba sola, pues a su derecha se encontraba Alphonse, su amante, y a su izquierda se encontraba su hermano —. Jushtin, cierra la puerta —, y acto seguido el ex reina procedió a cerrar la puerta dejando tanto a la guerrera como a los monstruos a la deriva de lo que sucedería —, bien, gracias a mi pequeño eclipse me tienen acá —, empezó a hablar haciendo alusión a su hija —. Empiecen a dar sus propuestas o piérdanse —, dijo con un tono amenazante hacia sus allegados, sin embargo, la sala ahora se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, pues aquella mujer había insertado un miedo anormal dentro de cada uno de los presentes, incluyendo su hermano y su amante.

—Supongo que hablaré yo —, dijo finalmente Globgor entrando en el diálogo —, para empezar, mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso, tuve problemas al llegar —, agachó un poco la mirada, pues recordó a la pequeña Eclipsa, quien lo había cautivado con su hermosa forma de ser —, pero ya entrando en materia, venimos aquí para discutir los términos del hábitat de nuestros pueblos —, Solaria, al escuchar aquello, se limitó a hacer una seña con la mano para que el monstruo prosiguiera —. Las condiciones en las que vivimos son deplorables, y consideramos que merecemos un lugar al lado de los mewmanos, a quienes no queremos dañar a pesar de tomar nuestros hogares y nuestro maíz.

—Muy bien, ¿tienes nombre? —, preguntó la reina sin un ápice de conmoción por lo anterior dicho.

—Globgor, su majestad —, respondió él dudoso y nervioso.

—Bien, Jushtin, el catálogo de monstruos, por favor —, ordenó a su hermano, quien, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, tomó un viejo libro y se lo entregó a la monarca.

—Globgor, ¿verdad? —, preguntó ella observando al aludido.

—Sí señora —, respondió aun con miedo.

—Curioso nombre —, comentó mientras seguía hojeando aquel libro que guardaba información de relevancia —. Curiosa especie, por lo que se ve —, y aquello dicho por la reina terminó por hacer que el pobre Globgor sudara de temor —. Bien —, cerró el libro y miró fijamente al joven monstruo —, ahora dime, ¿qué garantía me da que no comas mewmanos?

—Bueno, yo… —, Ahora ya no sabía que comentar, se había quedado en blanco —, podría hacerme vegetariano.

— ¿Y el resto de tus allegados? —, y ante aquella pregunta, todos los demás líderes monstruos agacharon la mirada con tristeza, pues se habían percatado de que un acuerdo de paz se veía cada vez más platónico.

—Con todo respeto, majestad, ¿está usted discriminando los hábitos alimenticios de mi compañero? —, dijo una voz sombría a lo lejos, proveniente de un ser que, a pesar de encontrarse hasta el fondo de la mesa de diálogo, se mantenía presente en la conversación.

— ¿Por qué no te acercas más y vuelves a osar enfrentarme? —, retó Solaria con una creciente furia llameante en sus ojos color aguamarina.

—Con mucho gusto —, respondió el monstruo sin ningún miedo ante la atemorizante mirada de su rival, y acto seguido se acercó más, dando oportunidad a la luz de revelar nada más ni nada menos que era de raza septariana —. Prosigo, nuestros ancestros se apropiaron de estas desoladas tierras muchas generaciones antes de que llegara algún usuario de magia a arrebatarnos lo que habíamos ganado. Señorita "reina", si su gente se va o se queda es lo de menos, exigimos lo que debimos heredar antes de su conquista.

— ¿Y eso les otorga el derecho de aterrorizar nuestras aldeas y nuestra plebe? —, volvió a retar sin dejarse intimidar por el joven reptil.

—Nos otorga el mismo derecho que tuvieron ustedes para aterrorizarnos, echarnos, y aun en estas épocas expandir una armada ridículamente poderosa apodada "guerreros solarianos" —, vaya que a este monstruo le encantaba la reciprocidad con respeto a la muerte y venganza, sin embargo, aquello terminó enfureciendo aún más a la reina, quien se puso de pie de manera repentina.

—Vuélvelo a decir —, enfatizó mucho aquellas palabras mientras su mirada estaba ya estresada de tantos choques de ideales entre ella y los que consideraba sus enemigos mortales.

—No es necesario, alteza —, respondió el septariano con un tono de leve burla en la última palabra —. Solo debo acabar con esto de una vez por todas, y luego nosotros reinaremos.

— ¡Nadie amenaza a nuestra reina! —, exclamaron sus dos acompañantes mientras se ponían en frente de ella de manera protectora, cosa que si bien le gustaba a Solaria por el cariño que demostraban, no era necesario, pues ella ya había sacado aquella varita espada especializada en la exterminación.

—Gracias cielo —, dijo mirando a su amante —, gracias, hermano —, dijo dirigiéndose a Jushtin —, pero yo sola puedo con todos — y acto seguido, procedió a mirar de manera amenazante los ojos del monstruo a quien se enfrentaba —. Ahora, tienes cinco minutos para abandonar mi castillo con toda tu plebe, si no quieres que acabe con el mito del "monstruo inmortal" —, y ante aquellas palabras, todos los demás, incluido Globgor, salieron corriendo de la sala, dejando completamente solo al septariano, quien, antes de abandonar la sala con calma, le dio una última mirada a su eterna rival, estaba decidido, ellos recuperarían lo que es suyo sin importar el costo, y después de otorgarle una última mirada de advertencia, salió caminando, como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando ya solo quedaba la reina junto con sus compañeros, procedió a volver a sentarse mientras se frotaba la frente exhausta.

—Alphonse —, llamó a su amante —, ¿sabes el nombre de este insubordinado?

—De acuerdo con el expediente de sus acciones, es conocido como Seth de Septarsis —, respondió él mientras hojeaba un poco el catálogo de monstruos.

—Con que Seth de Septarsis —, frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia la nada pensativa —, Jushtin —, llamó al chico ex reina —, ordena a Mina y los demás soldados atacar sin piedad a todos, pero dile que Seth de Septarsis es mío.

…

Después de aquella reunión en donde se habían caldeado los ánimos de todos, Seth había llegado a una pantanosa aldea, en la cual, de cada ser de su especie, solamente subsistía el más fuerte y agresivo, pues no había régimen, la comida escaseaba y la vida perecía en aquel lugar sin maíz, razón por la cual cada septariano era criado con mano dura hasta su madurez, donde los dejaban morir por su cuenta. Horas después de llegar Seth, se armó una junta con todo su pueblo para discutir los próximos movimientos en la guerra venidera, y un niño septariano, aproximadamente de la misma edad de la princesa Eclipsa, se mantenía presente en aquella reunión, pues sus padres querían que aprendiera a defender lo que es suyo por derecho, querían en él un gran poder, un aporte de gran relevancia para finalmente echar a los mewmanos de sus tierras.

—Estimada gente —, habló finalmente con una voz clara y sonora, la cual llegaba a oídos de todos los presentes —. La reina usurpadora nos ha declarado la guerra, quiere venir con sus guerreros solarianos a exterminarnos, robar nuestras pertenencias, torturarnos y hacernos sufrir hasta la muerte —, y con aquellas palabras logró llamar la atención de su pueblo, del cual se empezaron a escuchar murmullos llenos de odio y un poco de temor —. Si me lo preguntan a mí, yo estoy cansado de lo que nos arrebatan sin ninguna consideración —, y después de decir eso, Seth empezó a hablar más fuerte con la intención de levantar a su gente en ánimos —. ¡¿Seguiremos arrodillándonos ante una reina que no reconoce a todo su pueblo?!

— ¡No! —, exclamaron todos al unísono.

— ¡¿Dejaremos que sigan discriminando nuestro existir y el de todos los demás monstruos?!

— ¡No!

— ¡¿Defenderemos a capa y espada nuestros hogares y patrimonios?!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Entonces prepárense para luchar por lo que es nuestro, venceremos y les demostraremos a esos mewmanos quien manda aquí! —, y exclamado todo aquello, todos los septarianos estallaron de júbilo dando gritos de euforia, a los cuales el niño pequeño se les unía, sin embargo, a él se le hacía curioso el seudónimo "guerrero solariano".

—Preparen todo, marcharemos en tres días —, ordenó Seth para finalmente salir de la junta, sin embargo, al estar afuera, sintió las manos de un pequeño rodear sus piernas, razón por la cual agachó la mirada y se topó con aquel niño septariano que había estado presente.

— ¿Tienes nombre?

—Toffee —, respondió de manera inocente mientras seguía observando a su jefe.

—Bien, Toffee, más te vale ir a casa, este no es sitio para merodeadores —, dijo Seth de manera fría mientras se disponía a seguir caminando, sin embargo, el pequeño Toffee seguía obstaculizando su paso.

—Yo solo quería decirle, que fue muy inspirador su discurso, espero que podamos ganar —, dijo mirándolo con admiración.

—Gracias niño, pero unos halagos no ganan la guerra —, contestó el mayor con suma seriedad.

—Sin embargo, no entiendo que amenaza representan los que llaman "guerreros solarianos" —, y Seth, al escuchar aquello, se agachó y miró fijamente al pequeño en señal de advertencia.

—Al parecer sabes más que cualquier otro niño, escucha, la reina tiene magia para su beneficio, la cual emplea para fortalecer a su armada, la cual representa una gran amenaza para todos —, dijo observando al pequeño Toffee con una gran preocupación.

— ¿Magia? —, le parecía imposible pensar en eso, ya que nunca la había visto, sin embargo, le causó mucha más curiosidad.

—Exacto, por eso marcharemos y ganaremos, ahora sé listo y escóndete, esto no será bueno —, terminó de advertir Seth cuando finalmente se alejó del lugar, dejando al pequeño septariano pensativo, preguntándose si realmente ganarían la guerra, pues ese ya era un asunto de magnitudes colosales incluso para su entendimiento, aun así, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su familia marchase a los siguientes tres días junto con los demás ejércitos de monstruos, Toffee, al ver que los números se multiplicaban cada vez más, sintió un gran alivio ya que tendrían un muy grande apoyo, sin embargo, tanto tiempo estar en su pantanosa casa lo aburría, así que salió a caminar por un espeso bosque, hasta que a lo lejos divisó una silueta mucho más pequeña color azul, y caminó curioso hasta encontrarse frente a frente con aquella silueta, la cual mostraba a un pequeño hombre color azul con una gema incrustada en su frente.

—Gran casualidad encontrarte aquí, joven —, expresó aquel extraño ser con una extraña alegría.

—No debería serlo, vivo acá cerca —, respondió Toffee observándolo con desconfianza —. Deberías esconderte, estamos en guerra.

— ¿Así como te escondes tú? —, y, aunque el ser diminuto tuviera razón, al niño le molestaba su manera de mofarse y reírse de él.

—Somos criados para no resguardarnos, somos los más valientes y salvajes de todos los monstruos —, refutó el pequeño lagarto con un poco de enojo, pues si algo le habían enseñado sus padres, era a no doblegarse ante nadie.

—Y si eres tan valiente, ¿por qué no estás allá con los demás? —, preguntó el ser azul fingiendo curiosidad, sin embargo, parecía que lo que pretendía en realidad era provocar al septariano.

— ¡Soy un niño! Seré valiente pero no el mejor —, respondió con cada vez más enojo, parecía estar a punto de estallar —. Además, he oído rumores de que la reina dispone de algo llamado "magia".

—Y supongo que debe ser terrible para los tuyos, aunque no tanto, después de todo los llaman los "monstruos inmortales" —, dijo el hombrecillo de manera indiferente.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que es eso, solo espero que realmente salgamos victoriosos —, comentó Toffee mientras observaba la distancia con una mirada preocupada.

—Bueno, entonces aspira a que así sea, mientras tanto, ¿no quieres un poco de pudín? —, preguntó aquel ser el cual se hacía cada vez más extraño, hasta que el pequeño niño fue testigo de algo que no había visto jamás, aquel ser había aparecido dos paquetes de pudín con sus propias manos, lo cual lo llevó a intuir lo que ya llevaba sospechando.

— ¿Magia? —, preguntó anonadado mientras recibía uno de los dos pudines en sus manos.

—Oh sí, la uso cuando me da pereza ir a comprar mis pudines, en fin, disfrutémoslo mientras se decide el destino de… —, sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase, pues el septariano se había lanzado contra él embistiéndolo y atropellándolo, causando en el acto que su brazo se rompiera.

— ¡Haré un sombrero con ese brazo y lamentarás el día que decidiste usar la magia! —, exclamó el niño con muchísimo enojo —. ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta? ¡Estás del lado de la reina!

— ¿Podrías parar de hacer eso? Realmente es muy molesto —, pidió el ser mágico mientras intentaba aguantar el grito que causaba el inmenso dolor de su brazo.

—Argh, ¿sabes qué? No debí venir siquiera, ya lo verás, enano de pacotilla —, se levantó y observó de manera enojada y amenazante al hombre azul —. Somos los monstruos inmortales, ningún tipo de magia nos vencerá y recuperaremos lo que es nuestro —, y dicho aquello salió corriendo del bosque y buscó refugio en su casa, no quería pensar en que su familia perdiera, quería creer que ellos vencerían y que por fin se diera la tan ansiada justicia de todos los monstruos, pues tantas generaciones en el exilio ya eran más que ridículamente suficientes. Y así pasaron un par de días, Toffee ya se estaba impacientando y preocupando, ¿realmente habían perdido? No, no quería creerlo hasta verlo, seguiría esperando lo suficiente hasta dar con la conclusión de aquella batalla contra los mewmanos, y se había dormido ya, cuando de repente escuchó gritos agudos y pisadas intensas y rápidas, así que rápidamente salió de casa, y pudo divisar a varios del ejército de monstruos huyendo y corriendo despavoridos mientras en sus brazos cargaban varios cuerpos heridos de sus compañeros, esto a Toffee no le agradó en nada, pues el solo hecho de pensar en que sus padres podrían estar así le atemoriaba, así de decidió correr y buscar entre todos los supervivientes para localizar a su familia, no tardó mucho hasta encontrarlos, ambos, padre y madre ahora lucían enfermos y extraños, pues los brazos de cada uno tenían un peculiar rasguño agrandado y con un brillo intenso, el cual no pasó desapercibido para el pequeño niño.

— ¡Mamá, papá! —, gritó con horror mientras los veía agonizar de dolor ante aquellas brillantes marcas —. ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

—Hijo… —, solo su padre pudo hablar a duras penas, ya que su estado era tan débil que ni abrir los ojos podía —. Vénganos… —, no pudo decir nada más, puesto que aquellas heridas se expandieron cada vez más, y se volvieron aún más brillantes hasta que los cuerpos de ambos padres explotaron, causando así los gritos horrorizados de Toffee, quien, por primera vez, sin vergüenza alguna, soltó cascadas de lágrimas; su familia había muerto, ¿pero cómo era esto posible? Hasta que pronto el niño escuchó más explosiones por parte de todos los heridos a quienes los sobrevivientes cargaban; ya no había cura para todo lo que vivía, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que no había modo de negociar la paz, los mewmanos eran los verdaderos monstruos. Sin poder más con todo lo que estaba viviendo, Toffee corrió todo lo que pudo mientras las lágrimas no cesaban su curso, corría tan concentrado en su dolor que no se fijó cuando chocó contra alguien muchísimo más alto que él, y al alzar la mirada y percatarse que era Seth, el pequeño niño decidió finalmente abrazar las piernas del mayor y seguir derramando sus lágrimas.

—No te debería sorprender, Toffee —, dijo Seth en un tono un tanto indiferente —. También me duelen nuestras pérdidas, pero es lo que hemos vivido durante varias generaciones, siempre llega una reina nueva para usar magia contra nosotros.

"Magia", pensó el más pequeño mientras abrís los ojos con desconcierto; era cierto, para empezar los mewmanos habían llegado a las tierras de sus antecesores con ayuda de la magia, y la habían empleado para su propio beneficio, no habían pensado en ellos, y fue ahí donde él realmente se dio cuenta de que no importaba la reina ante la cual se enfrentaran, la culpable de todo era la mismísima magia, la cual los había conducido hasta sus tierras y les había dado un incremento ridículamente alto de poder, y fue así como Toffee, ahora con una rabia creciente en su mirada, determinó con inteligencia que en las próximas batallas, ese sería su blanco; acabaría con ella de una vez por todas y todos volverían a ser como eran antes de la conquista.

…

_Mi amado Globgor, hoy es mi cumpleaños número catorce, por fin recibiré la varita familiar e intentaré detener todas las guerras que se avecinan, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí para ser testigo de este momento importante en mi vida, pero no deseo que mi madre se enoje aún más conmigo y me prohíba salir del castillo, aunque siempre me salgo con la mía. Mañana te veré donde siempre para seguir pasando mis momentos alegres a tu lado, porque durante estos años me he dado cuenta de lo valioso que eres para mí, gracias por existir en mi vida, te amo con todo mi corazón._

_Siempre tuya, Eclipsa Butterfly._

Cuatro años habían pasado ya desde lo sucedido con Solaria y los monstruos, y mientras la princesa Eclipsa escribía aquella carta para su clandestino amado, alguien tocó la puerta, haciendo que ella de manera inmediata escondiese la carta.

—Adelante —, ordenó con su dulce voz.

—Es hora, princesa —, dijo su dama de compañía, haciendo que la joven se emocionara y decidiera salir de una vez para por fin recibir la reliquia familiar y poder emplearla para el bien común. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Eclipsa llegó al gran salón, en donde su madre, sentada en el trono la esperaba con una sonrisa inusual en su rostro, sin embargo, para la joven no se le hizo desapercibido notar unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos color aguamarina de Solaria.

— ¿Estás bien, mamá? —, preguntó ella con preocupación.

—Tranquila mi pequeño eclipse —, respondió Solaria con ternura hacia su hija —, pronto sabrás porque estoy cansada, mientras, te concedo la varita familiar, para que la uses con sabiduría y justicia —, y después de decir aquello, la reina regente entregó su varita a su hija, la cual se transformó, pasando de ser una espada de luz, a ser una oscura sombrilla, apropiada para usar en eventos de gran elegancia.

—No te defraudaré madre —, la princesa sonrió con determinación; finalmente el poder era suyo, y cuando la coronasen reina de Mewni, finalmente podría impartir la verdadera justicia tanto para su gente como para los monstruos y viviría en paz con su amado.

—Eclipsa —, de repente, Solaria borró su sonrisa y la miró de manera seria —. Sabes que no viviré para siempre, y no estaré siempre para protegerte de los monstruos, así que te pido que cuando vayas a tu habitación pruebes la varita, he preparado algo para que te proteja de todos ellos.

—Gracias, madre —, respondió ella un tanto preocupada por lo que le había dicho; vaya que su progenitora lo había planeado todo de antemano, así que Eclipsa no esperó más y corrió hasta su habitación, en donde se encerró e intentó usarla, sin embargo, al abrir la sombrilla, se percató de que de ahí cayó un pequeño papel al suelo, el cual no dudó en levantar y leer, para luego darse cuenta de que ahí llevaba inscrito el hechizo que habría de usar, el cual le había otorgado la reina, luego, la princesa miró la parte de atrás.

_Este hechizo requiere de mucho poder, así que, pequeño eclipse, úsalo únicamente cuando te encuentres en emergencias de gran magnitud, protégete de todos los monstruos._

Y al leer aquello, Eclipsa se horrorizó; ella no quería usarlo para matar a alguien, sin embargo, el que se llamara "Hechizo sin nombre" no la tranquilizaba; en definitiva ella sería una mejor persona y buscaría la paz, pues Globgor ahora era una muy buena razón para luchar por sus ideales.

* * *

**Buen, eso es todo queridos lectores, no sé, al ver los episodios estrenados el pasado domingo, no pude resistir a las ganas de escribir sobre mi teoría del origen del odio de Toffee por la magia, y de paso, ¿por qué no? Incorporar el amor genuino entre Eclipsa y Globgor, ellos dos me parecen tan adorables juntos :3**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este One-shot, yo por mi parte me despido por ahora.**

**Muchas gracias por su atención.**

**Att: LauSeg.**


End file.
